


Bringing The End

by Briannaoakensheild



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briannaoakensheild/pseuds/Briannaoakensheild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dakota wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Held captive by Sebastian, who is a demon. She has lost all of her memories when she fell from Heaven several years ago. She has to make a choice between helping Heaven or Hell. But her feeling for Sebastian could be affecting her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing The End

Bringing The End

I felt the cold concrete floor under me. The sleek cold flooding through my cotton shirt. Moving my hand over the smooth, marble like surface. My eyes still shut, trying to control the now fleeting pain coming from the back of my skull. Bringing my hand to the source of the pain, I felt the wet but sticky sensation of my own blood. My own touch stung, as my clammy skin made contact with the open wound. Dizzily but still with my eyes closed I lifted my upper body off of the grey slate. Finally after minutes of being blinded by my own eye lids, I opened my eyes. I had no recollection of where I was. I looked around the dimly lit room, my eyes already adjusted to the darkness.

My eyes followed the barren concrete and found a mattress the sheets seemed to gleam in the light of the brimless lamp. Looking at the light coming from the florescent bulb hurt my eyes. But the light drew me to it, like a moth to a flame. I crawled to it, slow dragging my stiff legs behind me. After seconds and inches passed me by, I reached the sleek and soft texture of the sheet. Rolling the fabric between my deft fingers. I brought it to my face, it gathered under my nose. I gave a quick sniff to the sheet, hoping it wouldn't smell revolting. To my surprise it smelt clean, as if it had just gotten out of the wash. This struck me as weird, and I began to ask myself where I was. I racked my memories but I could find none that fit the same description. Not sensing any imminent threat at the moment, so I rolled onto the low mattress. I could feel the wound behind my head throbbed. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally ease the pain that was spreading through my skull. While laying there I noticed something else that was off.

“It’s too quiet.” I said to myself. I just laid in the bed for minutes, maybe even hours.

I didn't know because there was no way for me to tell the time. I saw no windows and no doors. Then something occurred to me, I shouldn't just sit here and wait for something to happen. I told myself internally and I got up. I didn't know what I should be looking for, but I could barely see in the dim light coming off the one lamp. I moved over to it I felt the bright bulb burn my vision. I picked it up and mentally, measured the cord and how long it could probably stretch. I took three steps before the extra wire ran out. It illuminated more of the room, I saw one door at the other side of the room. Quickly I placed the lamp down, as far as it would go away from the plug. I walked cautiously over to the door, I listened for anything. Of course I heard absolute silence, so I kept going forward. I reached for the door handle and pulled it with all my might. The door didn't even budge, so I pulled at it again nothing happened. I started pounding on the door with my fists. “LET. ME. OUT!” I screamed at the cold metal. I felt my fists start to get sore but I just kept hitting the door.

After I hit the door one last time I heard a sliding sound coming from the other side of the door. I backed away from the door preparing myself to attack whoever came through it. I waited for the door to open, but nothing happened. Suddenly a little slit of light came through an opening in the door. It was about the same size as a mail slot. I saw two red eyes peering through, watching me.

“I won’t open this door until you back away.” Said a deep British voice. I took three steps backwards. “Come on love a little bit more.”

“Why am I here?” I asked not moving back anymore.

“I will answer all of your questions when I come in, now back away a bit more.” He said and I obeyed, backing away. I never turned my back to him, and I always kept eye contact. I almost tripped and fell back on the bed, I caught myself and rearranged my footing. I heard bolts on the door coming undone. “Before I open this door, I would like to warn you. If you try anything at all, I will not hesitate in putting you down.” The man with red eyes said before he unbolted the last lock.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The door slowly opened, I noticed it made no sound as if the hinges has been greased thoroughly. He opened the door all the way before he stepped into the room. He was very tall and skinny, but there was a sense of power behind him. He intimidated me, I felt like running away from him. He was pale and his hair was black and about shoulder length. I looked him up and down studying his features. Until I didn't feel intimidated anymore, what I felt now was something like attraction or lust for him. “Now that you are done gawking at me. Do you think we could sit down and have a civil conversation?” He asked and I hung onto his every word as if I was hypnotized. I agreed with a slow nod. He nodded as well and he walked back out of the door. I just stood still stunned by him. He came back a second later with two folding chairs in one hand and a plate with some kind of food on it in the other hand.

“Here you must be hungry.” He said and handed me the plate of food. I looked down at it, there was a steak with some carrots and a potato. When I looked up he had set up the chairs facing each other and he was already sitting in one of them. "Have a seat, my dear." He held out his hand as if showing me there was a seat. I held the plate in my hand and I moved over to the empty chair. I sat down on it and looked down at the plate full of food. I could feel the warmth of the food flood through the glass plate.

"What would you like to know?" He asked his red eyes flickered with amusement. The way he looked at me reminded me of the way a cat looks at a mouse before pouncing on it.

"Well since you want to be civilized I should probably know your name."

"Ah, forgive my terrible manners. My name is Sebastian Michael Grason the fifth." Sebastian said and he extended his hand to me. I just looked at it and debated taking it. I slowly moved my hand to meat his, I felt his soft and cold skin under my own. Just by one little touch a spark inside my stomach ignited. "...And you are?" Sebastian said looking straight into my eyes.

"I'm Dakota White, um the one and only." I stuttered and Sebastian laughed, even his laugh was gorgeous. In my head my thoughts were fighting over each other for me to feel fear or attraction. This was starting to make my head hurt even more. I craned my neck to look down, I brought my hands to my head and started to rub my forehead and then my temples.

"Are you not well?" Concern filling his voice, as he got up and gracefully moved to my side. His hands replaced mine on my head. Sebastian looked as if her were concentrating on something. I felt warm prickles move from his touch all around my skull. I felt the back of my head, where the wound was get hotter and hotter. I wanted to scream but it wouldn't come out, for pain had spread through out my body. It was a searing pain, like someone had lit me on fire. I looked down at my skin, I expected it to be bubbling and festering but it was normal. There was nothing wrong with it at all but I still felt like my blood itself was boiling and pumping through my veins. My bones felt like glass had shattered on the inside of my body. It all stopped the second he took his hands away from my head. I slumped down over my legs and tried to catch my breath. I could still feel him inside my head, reaching farther and farther into myself. I felt the remnants of the fire in my blood being extinguished.

Then I felt something cold tracking the back of my neck, sweeping my hair from my neck. I sat up and looked over my shoulder, Sebastian was behind me rubbing my neck and shoulders with his silky, ice cold hands. His firm but gentle touch started to send pleasurable shivers down my spine. I felt a breeze as he leaned down next to my ear. His warm breath lapping at the back of my ear.

"I am truly sorry that what I did caused you so much pain. I wish that I could have prevented it. I suspect that you had a rather severe concussion. I will have to have a talk with those who brought you here. They were told under strict orders that you were not to be harmed in any way, shape or form." As he talked I could feel his hands becoming more and more rigid on my shoulders. Sebastian's grip was constricting with his anger.

"May I ask you some questions now?" I asked, my voice sounding very meek and timid.

"Why of cores my little firefly." Sebastian came around to the side of me, his hand came up and traced a line from the back of my ear to the underside of my chin.

"Um, well I guess I will start with the most obvious question. Why am I here?"

"It is rather hard to explain. You are my lord Lucifer's greatest weapon. Your power will help defend us from the angels. For you are the last of the Angels to fall. So by the great prophecy, the battle between Haven and Hell has begun."

"But why me? What makes me so important in all of this?" I asked, already totally lost and confused.

"You are important, because you are the Angel who started all of this. You are Lucifer's sister, the one who told God about his plans. The Prophecy says "she who is cast out of the Kingdom , the Devils blood sister shall bring the Kingdom down with her and so ending the reign of God." In other words you are the key to helping Hell win this war."

"Why would I help you, isn't Hell the bad guys in all of this?" I asked being skeptical. Sebastian looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"We aren't the bad guys, all of that is misconstrued. We are trying to help earth by weeding out the bad and keeping the good."

"And who are you to judge who is bad and who is good, I thought only God had that power."

"No, we also know who deserves to be in Hell. For example all of the murderers and the rapists. We could even find a way to cure all their ailments. we could cleanse everything on earth." I had to admit he had a point. God can't be all that great if he is keeping all of those horrible people on this planet. They do deserve to be punished.

"Okay I guess you have a point there." I agreed with him.

"Excellent, now that you are with us I can take you out of here and show you the rest of the mansion." Sebastian stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up and brought me into his embrace. I could smell cologne and smoke from a fire. The combination of the smells was really enticing. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and closed all space between us. All I wanted was to be as close to him as I could get. He was cold but it felt good on my now heated skin. He began to unwrap his arms from my waist, but he stopped when his hands reached right above my hips. He pushed me away from him. I looked up into his eyes. I could see myself in them, a small girl with black hair that was so dark it looked blue. My big greenish eyes filled with hurt, almost begging him to touch me. His hands still gripping my sides, keeping me a couple inches away from him.

"If we start that here, and now we will never see the rest of the house." Sebastian said without breath. I just nodded, not trusting my voice to have the strength to carry my words. He looked at me once more, before he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I looked back, one last time to the only room that I had memory of. The only thing I could remember was being in that room.

"Why can't I remember anything?" I asked after racking my brain over and over for some other memory.

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Sebastian sounding shocked. He closed in on me and looked into my eyes. It felt like he was peering into my soul.

"Please don't do that healing thing again." I begged him, looking back into his eyes.

"It would not help with this. Now we must call my Lord, for this complicates a great deal of things." He sounded almost disappointed, and I wondered why. Did this ruin all the plans? Would I even be useful without my memories of before i fell? I kept asking myself over and over again. I could feel the headache start to flood through my head. Sharp pain lit up my entire head, I pulled my hand out of his and clenched my head. I started to fall, but I never made it to the ground. A strong set of hands grabbed my arm to keep me up. I felt an arm snake around my waist and another sliding under the backs of my knees. Then all in one sudden movement, I was swept off my feet and in Sebastian's arms. At least I guessed that's where I was, my eyes were still closed and my head still being stabbed by an invisible knife.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Sebastian's worried face. He looked down at me, as if sensing that I was already looking at him. After seconds of looking at each other he looked up. I slowly rolled my head to the side. I saw a long hallway that was lighted by candles on the walls. The light blurred in my vision, as did the dark walls and the crimson carpet. I rolled my head back into his cool chest, letting the cold seep into my skull trying to numb the pain. Suddenly he stopped, I heard a door open. He walked forward a couple of more steps. My eyes were still closed but I knew what he was doing. Then I felt the cold of the untouched bed. The blankets were smooth like satin or silk. I felt the bed shift under Sebastian's weight when he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Could you tell me where it hurts?" Sebastian asked, I could hear the hurt dripping from his voice.

"My. whole. entire. head." I answered breathlessly. The pain over took my voice and breath. I felt him get off the bed. My hand shot out and grabbed what felt like his wrist. "Please don't leave." I begged him without opening my eyes to look at his expression.

"I would never." He said but he pulled my hand away from his wrist. I opened my eyes to see him moving around the bed. He looked at me once more before crawling onto the bed. I turned my whole body around to face him. His arm once more entrapped my waist, but his other arm was under the pillow that my head was on. I placed the hand gently on the side of his face. My fingers moved down his temple and brushed his longish hair behind his ear. 

"I have missed you, my love." Sebastian whispered to me. He moved towards me and gently kissed my forehead. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but before I had the chance I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
